


A Very Magical Birthday

by Nachsie



Series: Only Kisses Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Back Pain, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husband Castiel, Husband Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Post Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel and Dean are all ready for Leo's birthday, only one problem though. Castiel's whole plans go up in smoke when he throws his back out. With Dean finishing up the birthday gift shopping and Castiel's one job is setting up the party...Castiel's going to need some help.
Relationships: Cain/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Only Kisses Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/371441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	A Very Magical Birthday

Castiel sucked in air, his body currently being a stepping ground for one of the quadruplets, he glanced up seeing Topaz standing on his back. Castiel groaned at the three-year-olds weight, laying on the living room’s floor as Dean walked around the kitchen in the best short shorts. Castiel didn’t mind the good view. Dean kept looking up to watch them as he continued to cook breakfast, Castiel eyed Dean’s body as another child, Amber plopped to sit on him. Castiel groaned causing the quadruplets to giggle. Jade and Sapphire sat a bit away watching the kid’s movie eating dried cheerios. Castiel had gotten better at telling them apart but sometimes they still confused him every so often. Especially when they got dressed by his loving mate to look the same. Right now they were all wearing blue jeans, white shirts with little pink strawberries on them with a side ponytail with a red hair tie. 

Castiel grunted when Amber slamming her diaper butt on his back cracking his back. God, they were great at cracking his back. 

“Topaz, walk-on daddy’s back,” Castiel spoke as Topaz paused sucking her pacifier standing next to him getting sucked into the movie the others were watching. She looked at Castiel before she climbed onto his back standing on him. “Jump, Topaz.” She jumped cracking another part of his back as she continued to watch the movie.

“Your back still bothering you?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded as Dean walked over replacing the dry cereal with some pancakes. The quadruplets normally ate pancakes without butter or syrup which saved the mess. Jade and Sapphire moved to take a pancake now there, not even looking away from the tv to keep eating.

“I got the best of the best working on it,” Castiel commented as Dean kneeled to Topaz and Amber handing them a pancake. Topaz continued to suck her pacifier as Dean stuck his hand out for it. Topaz popped it out of her mouth handing it to Dean before she started to eat. Dean took the pacifier to clean it in the washing machine while the child ate. 

“You better be careful. They are getting heavy. They might break a rib or something jumping on you.” Dean commented.

“ _Please_. You were jumping and bucking all night and you are _way_ heavier.” Castiel flirted as Dean laughed.

“Are you calling me fat?” Dean teased.

“No, but I wouldn’t care if you were,” Castiel stated. “Because I got you something you can eat-” 

“Perv!” Dean called walking to the bedroom. Castiel laughed patting Topaz to continue to step on his back. “I got to go get the stuff ready for Leo’s birthday.” Dean came back dressed, much to Castiel’s...annoyance. “Will you be okay without me for a bit?” 

“Yeah, of course-.” Castiel nodded as he patted Topaz to continue walking, She took a bite of her pancake before she slipped off his back with one foot causing her to fall on her butt slamming down on Castiel’s back. Castiel grunted in a shock of pain to his body. “-mhmn.” Castiel grunted in pain feeling the pain coursing his body. 

“Love you, babies.” Dean walked over kissing each little girl before he kissed Castiel’s top of his head who was in too much pain to move at the moment. “Don’t forget to get Leo from school.”

“I won’t.” Castiel choked with a groan. 

“Are you okay?” Dean stated taking Topaz off of him. 

“Yes. Of course.” Castiel tried to sound like he wasn’t in pain.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Dean walked towards the garage grabbing his car keys leaving. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel swallowed when Dean was gone, groaning out loud in his pain. He just needed to get up to get himself from his pain. 

“Amber, off.” Castiel choked as the toddler got off him standing next to Topaz as Castiel panted slowly trying to get off the floor. Castiel felt horrible letting out a yelp and laid back onto his stomach. His...back.

Did Topaz landing on his back injure it?

“Shit.” Castiel groaned in his pain as the toddlers continued to sit and eat pancakes. Castiel rested for a moment hoping his back would feel better...but it didn’t. “Shit. Shit. Shit. I can’t move. It hurts too much.” 

What was he going to do?! 

He needed to pick up Leo soon, he had to help Dean set up the party! He couldn’t be out for the count!

“Sapphire. Phone.” Castiel cooed to her in gritted teeth. Sapphire continued to watch Frozen eating her pancakes. “Sapphire!” Castiel called causing the little girl to turn. “Phone for daddy?” 

Sapphire got up and ran towards the bedroom. Sapphire was the only one who would get him the phone and not keep it. She didn’t like the games on the phones, she liked to play with mommy’s tablet more. So he always sent her for the phone, since the others would keep it and play every kid game on the planet. Sapphire came back, handing Castiel the phone which he took. 

“I love you so much.” Castiel panted with gritted teeth in pain as he called his brother. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cain walked through the hospital his nose in a patient file when arms wrapped around his waist. Cain didn’t have to turn to see who. 

“Jimmy, you finished your shift?” Cain turned his head kissing him softly. 

“Yeah, that shift was so long!” Jimmy stated. “The amount people decided to just shred their fingers in heavy machinery last night was ridiculous.”

“Awe.” Cain breathed moving to kiss him. “Well, now you’re free to go home and rest.” 

“I will go and rest until Leo’s birthday party. I’ll see you there?” Jimmy smiled taking his hand squeezing it. Cain nodded squeezing back as Jimmy turned to walk to his car. Jimmy grabbed his phone putting it to his ear. “Jimmy Novak?”

“Jimmy, I need you.” Castiel choked groaning as Jimmy unlocked his car.

“...God, you sound like death.” Jimmy got into his car.

“My back. I think Topaz’s fat butt broke my back.” Castiel breathed out his groan, Topaz turned looking at him, Topaz went over to him. 

“She weights like twenty pounds, what happened?” Jimmy asked. 

“She fell onto my back and I-I felt a sharp shooting pain,” Castiel stated. “Now I’m stuck on the living room floor and I have to get Leo.” 

“I’ll go get him and head over there.” Jimmy chuckled. “Just stay right there. Don’t move till I get there.”

“Har har.” Castiel scoffed as Topaz stood on his back assuming that’s what he wants. Castiel let out a high pitched cry. “To...To...Topaz...D..Do...Down...” Topaz got off as she looked to see if there were any more pancakes. 

“Papa, baba?” Topaz commented wanting her pacifier. Castiel shook his head. 

“Mama is cleaning it,” Castiel stated as she sat down and started to whimper. “Don’t cry, Don’t cry.” Topaz started to cry as she started to suck her thumb, wanting her baby pacifier. “G-Go get it, Topaz. Don’t cry. Go get it.” 

Topaz moved to the washing machine and tried to pull it open but it was locked closed in mid-cycle. Topaz turned towards her father pouting as she started to cry once again. Castiel cursed, trying to get up but he felt pain shooting up his back at his attempt and Castiel had to lay back down. Castiel sucked in the air before he slowly lifted his legs bent and pushed himself with his feet before he slid over to the washing machine. Topaz continued to cry loudly as Castiel laid under the washing machine door. 

“Topaz, touch the black thing,” Castiel stated as Topaz reached for the handle instead of the lever to unlock it. “No.” She moved to the dial. “No. The other thing.” She touched the lever. “Yes. Now pull it.” Topaz whined as she tried to open it. “No, pull it the other way.” She eventually pulled the right way and it unlocked. “Now wait till daddy moves and you could-...ouch.” 

Castiel sighed when she simply opened the door and let it fall onto his face. Castiel got smacked with the plastic door in the face before he could react to protect himself. Castiel heard her reach into the spoons and forks and pulled out her pacifier. Topaz simply popped the hot water covered pacifier in her mouth and contentedly walking away. Castiel pushed the washing machine back up, which is held in place. 

Castiel sighed as he blinked glad Topaz was now content till another little girl’s face came into his view. 

“Pancake?” Amber asked as Castiel shook his head no. 

“Sorry, no pancakes.” Castiel panted but Amber started to pout with tears.

“Pancakes.” Amber pointed to the plate on the table seeing a plate in case.

“Of course mommy made extra.” Castiel cursed as he sighed trying to figure out how to get them the pancakes when he decides to weakly raise his knees. “Climb up, come on.” Amber stepped onto his stomach. Castiel groaned at the weight to his body and on his back. Amber moved to climb up on his legs to get up to the counter. Amber grabbed the plate and climbed down which Castiel grunted loudly at the pain as the toddler ran out with the pancakes. 

Castiel breathed in relief once his daughters were content and sitting in front of the tv. Castiel tried once again to get up but failed.

“Cas?” Jimmy’s voice made Castiel breathe contently. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” Castiel whined as Jimmy and Leo walked into the kitchen. Leo instantly started to giggle at his father’s predicament. “Laugh it up.” Leo laughed harder as Jimmy and Leo took a second to laugh at him before they moved to him. Castiel took in his son, how much older he was...how much more he resembled Dean. Castiel cupped his face staring at his almost seven-year-old taking him in. “Happy birthday, my little boy.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” Leo giggled as Castiel brushed some of his shaggy dirty blonde hair from his face taking in the freckles that kissed Leo’s face. 

“Well, I think you threw your back.” Jimmy sighed. “I don’t think it’s broken.”

“ _I think you threw your back._ ” Castiel mocked as Jimmy flicked his nose. “Ouch.”

“Come on, Leo. Let’s help him get to the couch with some pain relievers and an Ice pack.” Jimmy stated as Castiel tried to object but the help up made him whimper and cry. Jimmy got him onto the couch, Castiel panted and breathed roughly as he laid weakly down on his back. Jimmy got him to at least sit up without pain, and relax into a pillow. 

“Here, daddy.” Leo held out some pain relievers and some water.

“Thanks, buddy.” Castiel popped the pills as Castiel groaned. “But can’t you do something, Jimmy? I-I have Leo’s birthday party to set up.”

“You’re rich. Can’t you hire a party planner real quick?” Jimmy stated. “I’m sure you got one on speed dial.” 

“I-I guess.” Castiel panted as he pulled his phone from his pocket and started to dial Charlie. “Hey, can you help me with the son’s seventh birthday party? It’s...in a few hours. I’ll pay you double if you can come with people to quickly set this up. Just um…” He turned to Leo. “Any particular theme?” 

“Harry Potter?” Leo asked as Castiel informed Charlie. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Castiel breathed. “And...I have to look like I did it, don’t make this too over the top.” 

“Over the top? Please! I got this!” Charlie waved them off before hanging up. Castiel breathed in relief. 

“See, one thing out of the way,” Jimmy reassured. “What else are you supposed to do?”

“Dean’s getting Leo’s last present. He said he was going to be a bit.” Castiel stated. “I have to get the girls showered and get them dressed.”

“We got it, daddy!” Leo beamed. 

“It’s your birthday, you don’t have to do anything.” Castiel breathed cupping his face.

“It’s your birthday too!” Leo stated as Castiel smiled at the little Dean mini-me. How beautiful this little boy was. How blessed he had to have him.

“Come on, Tigger.” Jimmy poked him as Leo giggled. “Let’s round up the four and get them in the bath.” Leo followed jimmy back to the toddlers. Jimmy scooped up Amber and Jade as Leo took his sister’s Sapphire and Topaz. They got them all in the bath with little fight, all enjoying the bubbles. The little girls were pretty happy when Charlie popped her head in. 

“Hey, I got four little witches their costumes.” Charlie beamed handing Jimmy their clothes. “I got the birthday boy some, come on.” She held her hand for Leo which he took and was pulled away as Jimmy got the girls ready.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Jimmy blinked when he came back...staring at Hogwarts...The room was transformed into a Hogwarts dungeon with a cauldron full of drinks that had dry ice smoke coming from them. Food that seemed from the Harry Potter world themselves. The four little girls dressed as Hermione. Their hair brushed poofy on their heads as they giggled running towards the backdoor where a large jungle gym called the ‘enchanted’ forest. There were horses with horns and or wings near a petting zoo of more Harry Potter world enchantments. 

“Shit. Your party planner doesn’t mess around.” Jimmy commented to himself looking around. 

“I got most of this from my friend at universal studios,” Charlie commented on her phone texting still working on the last deals. “All the food comes from the Harry Potter world or the actual Harry Potter sets.” 

“Shit,” Jimmy commented as Leo came out looking like Harry Potter. “Leo! You look so cool!”

“Thanks!” Leo giggled as he spun.

“Careful, those are really Harry Potter’s glasses from Jk herself. So just keep that in mind,” Charlie ruffled his hair as Leo beamed. The doorbell rang as Leo turned his friends coming in and gasping. “Alright, Jimmy, you will be Castiel in his stead.” 

“Wait, What?” Jimmy choked as Charlie lead him into the spare bedroom. “Where’s Castiel?!”

“He is in the master room resting but Castiel can’t walk around greeting the guests or all of the important politicians or celebrities,” Charlie commented. “You can help with that.” Jimmy sighed but agreed as Charlie handed him over a white suit. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean came in surprised by the Hogwarts themed party, there were servers and other flares. Dean was handed a goodie bag just coming in the door. Dean blinked in surprise just looking at the Harry Potter goodies with a sense of confusion. He almost thought he walked into the wrong mansion but when his eyes fell onto a familiar white-suited man greeting the guests. Dean walked over as Castiel happily yelled. 

“Honey!” Castiel beamed as he leaned in giving his husband a loving hug and kiss. Dean kissed back in the quick kiss in front of them. 

“Hi, love,” Dean stated back before Dean held him as they walked away from the guests. “...Where’s my husband?”

“Ah.” Jimmy chuckled nervously. “...You know?” 

“I can tell you apart, unlike the others here,” Dean stated. “Just like I can tell each Hermione apart.” Dean chuckled seeing the four girls and Leo playing in the jungle gym. “Where is he?”

“He’s in the bedroom, he threw his back,” Jimmy started pulling away, Dean turned moving to kiss Jimmy’s cheek. 

“Go enjoy your birthday, I’m sure Cain has something planned for you,” Dean stated. 

“You mean I have permission to leave?” Jimmy teased before he chuckled. “It’s okay, Cain and I had to work today, so we are going to celebrate it this weekend. We are going up to the cabin by the beach.” 

“That sounds fun.” Dean smiled before he pulled a box from his shopping bag. “Happy birthday.” Dean turned walking away to go to find his husband. 

“Thanks.” Jimmy chuckled at the sweet gesture as he opened it up. He looked down at the small little plaque. Jimmy felt tears in his eyes as he read the words. ‘Through my darkest hours, I found strength.’ With the year he started his sobriety. Jimmy sniffed unable to help but cry at the thoughtful gift as Jimmy looked in the direction Dean went as he held the plaque to his chest. 

“Uncle Jimmy! Come pet the unicorns!” Leo yelled pulling on his hand as Jimmy set down the golden plaque safely in one of the table drawers before he moved to follow.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean pushed open the door to the bedroom, Castiel opening his eyes at the sound as Dean crawled in bed right next to him laying next to him. 

“How is your back?” Dean breathed as Castiel whined. 

“It hurts.” Castiel breathed tiredly as Dean laid against him kissing his skin. 

“My poor baby.” Dean nuzzled him as Castiel breathed back. “...So charlie planned our simple birthday party, huh?”

“Just a tad bit.” Castiel chuckled as they laughed before Castiel whined. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“Sorry, Sorry.” Dean moved to sit up a bit next to him petting his face with care. Castiel looked up at him eyeing him with care. “Did you want your gift now or later?”

“If it’s what I think it is.” Castiel wiggled his eyebrows as Dean raised his own before shoving a large present into his hands. Castiel chuckled at the gift before he eyed the present. Castiel moved to open the gift pausing when he noticed it was a medium-size frame. On the frame, read ‘The Novak Family’. However, there was no picture inside. “Are you waiting for the pictures?”

“Sorta,” Dean admitted. “We just gotta wait till we get all the kids together for a photo.”

“We can do it tomorrow. We haven’t had a family photo since the girls were one.” Castiel chuckled as Dean shook his head no. 

“We can’t do it tomorrow. All the kids won’t be here.” Dean sighed. 

“Why not. It’s Saturday, Leo will be home.” Castiel stated as Dean glanced up at him. 

“Besides the fact you can’t stand,” Dean stated laying his head on Castiel’s chest as he looked at the frame. “...Not all our children will be there.”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel confused. “Are the girls going somewhere?”

“No. They will be home.” Dean breathed. “All five children but one.” 

“We don’t have six kids-” Castiel stated as he stopped realizing what Dean was saying. His eyes widened. In a surprise, Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel’s shock gasping. “But...My vasectomy.”

“We had sex too soon after having it. We forgot it was a seven-month wait, not a five-month wait.” Dean breathed laying on his chest as Castiel held him close. “So...down for one more?”

“...Hell ya.” Castiel laughed as he touched Dean’s stomach with care. “...I think this one is going to be a boy.”

“...Me too.” Dean breathed nuzzling him with care, just holding him close before Leo opened the door happily running into his mother.

“Mommy!” Leo laughed as Dean sat up as Leo climbed into the bed. Dean moved to hold Leo as Lep laughed as Dean mushed kisses to his cheeks. 

“Happy birthday baby boy!” Dean tickled him as Leo laughed. “Do you want your gift?” 

“Yes, please.” Leo smiled as Dean held him. 

“Well, Mommy has a big present for you coming in the morning,” Dean stated. “But...I got you a hint to what it is.” Dean held out a bag that Leo happily moved to open seeing a small stuffed corgi inside. Leo gasped happily.

“A doggie?!” Leo started as Dean nodded. 

“I found this wonderful doggie that has been in the shelter a bit too long waiting for us.” Dean smiled rubbing Leo’s spine. “I get to pick him up tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, mommy!” Leo cried just so happy. “Thank you, daddy!”

“We love you so much.” Dean pulled him into a tight hug before he kissed him with care. “Now, go and enjoy your party.” Dean kissed Leo’s face as Leo excitedly went to tell his friends. Dean sighed as he eyed Castiel’s face. “Someone should round up our Hermiones for bed.” 

“They are all Hermiones?!” Castiel awed. 

“I’ll come to bring them in to say good night.” Dean leaned in kissing him with care before leaving the room. It wasn’t long before four little Hermiones came in. All sugar-filled but tuckered out. Sapphire in Dean’s arms as they came in. 

“Daddy!” Topaz ran up as Castiel smiled touching her poofed out hair dark hair, Amber was picking her nose and Jade was talking actively asking why they needed to go to bed. Dean touching her head with care caressing her. 

“Mommy, do we have to?” Jade whined slightly as Dean nodded his head.

“Say goodnight to Daddy,” Dean commented as the girls one by one lined up to kiss him goodnight. Castiel grunted in pain to just lean down enough to kiss them. Dean who was holding Sapphire was leaned down kissing Castiel. Castiel kissed her before Dean walked away to put the little girls to bed. 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


When the party, cake, and excitement was over, Dean cleaned up the few things not cleared away by Charlie and put the cake and food in the fridge as Leo finished up his cake piece happily at the kitchen table. Dean leaned forward and cupped his face before kissing his forehead. 

“Have a good time, Potter?” Dean smiled as Leo beamed his mouth closed with a mouth full of cake. “Good.” Dean kissed his forehead. “Go kiss Daddy goodnight and go to bed.” Leo nodded moving to go do what Dean asked. Dean cleaned the kitchen, pausing to take a look at his silent and clean house. Dean sighed affectionately, his hand on his belly remembering where he was. Where he had come from and where he was now. 

Dean turned off the lights going towards his bedroom, he checked on each child which were asleep in their room. Dean walked into their bedroom, seeing Castiel closing his book, Dean came in happy to change into his pajamas and crawl into bed. Dean breathed in contently just relaxing against his lover. Castiel’s hand on his belly as Dean sighed with content. 

“Thank you...for coming into my life,” Dean whispered as Castiel sucked in air at the words he felt too blessed to hear. Castiel kissed his forehead as Dean closed his eyes. 

“I think you stole my line, love,” Castiel whispered so softly Dean almost didn’t hear as Dean glanced up at him and kissed him so softly with love. Blessed for the life he was given.


End file.
